Let's Misbehave
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: Starting with a tag to one of my favorite Season 3 scenes but hopefully, it'll turn into a collection of Jack and Phryne one-shots and drabbles. Fun and smuttiness to ensue!
1. A Momentary Advantage

**A Momentary Advantage**

"If Constance is being poisoned, perhaps she was the target all along," Miss Phryne Fisher mused, comfortably perched on Detective Inspector Robinson's desk. "The killer didn't succeed the first time and they are trying again."

Jack heard himself reply to her theory but for the life of him, he couldn't actually say with any certainty whether he made any sense. Much to his chagrin, it was getting entirely too difficult to form a coherent thought.

In fact, since she plopped herself at his side, all French perfume and softly flowing white dress, he'd been coming unglued. Dear god, he could not stop stealing glances at her knees, so close and effortlessly on display, and a mere breath away from his hungry gaze.

"…Constance swears she didn't pay her," she continued discussing the case, refocusing him back on the matter at hand. _Ah, yes_ , Jack thought with self-directed irony, _that not so inconsequential matter of a murder to solve._

He replied to her again, fairly sure he was indeed making sense, yet like a misbehaving magnet, his gaze zeroed in on her legs again. It was time to be completely honest with himself. As long as she was sitting there, too goddamned enticing to believe, his ability to concentrate would be non-existent.

As much as he enjoyed having her near, with Miss Fisher, sometimes retreat simply was the better part of valor. This was clearly one of those times because he was going to go mad if he kept thinking about sliding her in front of him, clasping her knees and dragging that dress up her thighs just to see how far those white stockings went. Resigned, he closed his file and folded his hands, giving her his best level look.

"Would you…" Jack paused for a moment, trying for a diplomatic way to say, _if I have to keep looking at your legs, I won't be held responsible for my actions_ , and unable to come up with anything appropriate, settled for a rather blunt if polite, "get off my desk, please?"

Her gaze immediately went to his and she gave a rather sweet and innocent, "Why?"

If his palms weren't nearly sweating and his trousers embarrassingly uncomfortable, Jack might have almost smiled at the honest cluelessness in her gaze. For once, Miss Phryne Fisher was completely unaware of her devastating allure. Which only spelled trouble for him, because the woman wasn't even trying and she was making him _burn_.

Really, this effect she had on him was alarming, to say the least. Not to mention nearly ridiculous. He was perfectly capable—and had in fact not so long ago untied a woman's dress without missing a beat. Indeed, the sight of Angela Lombard's smooth and exposed back had garnered no more than the slightest flicker of natural male appreciation and a smirk. As he had honestly said to Miss Fisher once, he did not come undone at the sight of a little bared flesh. Yet here he sat, utterly defeated by a pair of white-stockinged knees.

And of course, she had not a clue. Or at least, she hadn't, until he looked at her directly and rasped, all attempts at subtlety gone, "Just…remove yourself, Miss Fisher."

She blinked at the unusual curtness in his tone and Jack saw the moment Phryne realized exactly what she was doing to him. Long lashes fluttering, shoulders moving in the slightest but most devastating way, she refused his clear command.

"I'm quite comfortable, thank you."

Unlike before, the innocence in her tone was now manufactured, those pretty eyes coquettish and challenging at the same time. Eyes that practically said _, I dare you to get me off this desk without touching me_ , _Jack Robinson_.

Damn, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. The fact was, whenever she threw a challenge his way, he couldn't help but want to rise to the occasion. And he knew exactly how to get her moving without putting his hands on her.

Oh, but it was so tempting to slide his hands over her thighs up to her small waist and hold her firmly in his grip as he physically removed her himself. Unfortunately, his self control had been tested sufficiently for the day and Jack wasn't precisely sure what would happen if he actually touched her. He might just lay her out on the desk and smother her in kisses instead of removing her from it.

Without taking his eyes off her, he produced the spider from his drawer. Immediately, she was across from him. Still tempting and gorgeous, and knees on display but no longer within touching distance.

"Not fair, Jack," she said smartly, obviously not amused.

There was nothing for him to say. She was right, he hadn't played fair, using her weakness against her. But Jack didn't feel at all guilty. He'd momentarily gained the advantage but he was well aware it wouldn't last. She was his greatest weakness, after all, capable of bringing him to his knees simply by breathing.

Not fair, indeed.

* * *

Note: I'm sure my Bones peeps are going wtf!? lol. But I've recently discovered Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries and have fallen in love. I highly recommend it if you like delicious characters and even more delicious ust!

Unfortunately, the Bones muse is just really gone, so fic writing for BB seems unlikely. I had an amazing time writing for Bones and can't thank enough all of you that came along for the ride with me!


	2. A Little Bit Savage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N:** So I keep dipping my toes in the MFMM pool. It's quite a challenge to keep these character IC and the language era appropriate, especially as these get smuttier and filthier but alas I can't help myself. :) Feel free to hit me with any thoughts or critique and stay tuned for more, hopefullly IC smut :)!

* * *

 **A Little Bit Savage**

Only the bruising grip and clenched jaw betrayed the torture Jack Robinson was suffering. Phryne's unpainted lips curved as her hips moved. She was riding just the tip of his cock and while she ached to finally sink down and fill herself with his rather magnificent cock, watching him just clench his jaw and _endure_ was utterly thrilling.

He hadn't said a word yet, hooded eyes smoldering and focused on her. Long, masculine fingers were curled around her thighs and gripping hard enough there might likely be marks but he hadn't done a single thing to change the pace or depth of her body. She moaned softly and a muscle ticked in his jaw, drawing her eye to the sculpted curve.

He was _incredible_. Her stomach clenched in unexpected possession. He was _hers_. Blazing eyes, long fingers, clenched jaw, rigid cock. All of it at her mercy. All of it—all of _him_ —hers. Hips going completely still, she lowered her torso until her mouth hovered right over his, barely any space between their lips.

"You're mine," she husked out in unmistakable relish.

The reaction was immediate. His eyes widened and then narrowed and just like that his enviable self-command snapped. Hands sliding to grip her hips, he flipped her under him and plunged all the way in with a growl.

"Say it again," he demanded, pounding inside her with relentless determination.

Phryne laughed delightedly, the sound turning into a moan as he slid out and then slammed back in without pause. " _Jack_ ," she gasped.

"Again, Phryne," he growled.

She kissed his shoulder and then sank her teeth in a rather sharp bite. He grunted, but didn't so much as flinch. Phryne smiled. Her inspector was a most civilized man but in her arms he turned just a little bit savage.

"Mine," she complied huskily. "You're mine, Inspector."


	3. A Most Unreasonable Flaw

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N:** More MFMM for the handful of you that actually know what this show is, lol. As promised, things are getting smuttier. If you know me, you know they will get downright filthy, there will likely be companion pieces, and more fluffy smut will ensue, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

 **A Most Unreasonable Flaw**

Phryne cracked one eye open, glanced at the timepiece by her side of the bed and scowled. That scowl turned darker at the low but unmistakably cheerful whistling of the man who was supposed to be warm and solid in her bed but was most assuredly _not_.

She turned and spotted him, awake, alert, and nearly fully dressed. Except for his missing tie, he looked pristine, not a hair out of place, and ready to start the day. Phryne Fisher was smacked yet again in the face by the fact that she was inextricably embroiled with a man who was a morning person.

God, he was _a morning person_. For such a reasonable man, she found it a most unreasonable flaw.

"Jaaack," she called in a tone that Phryne hoped was suitably enticing and not whiny. "Come back to bed."

His warm chuckle reached her and threatened to derail her morning crankiness. "I think not, Miss Fisher." His voice got closer as he moved towards the bed. "Tempting as you undoubtedly are, crime waits for no man."

With a huff, she turned face down, burrowing under the silk sheets and pressing her face into the pillow. It smelled like her perfume and his soap and she inhaled greedily. "You're being unreasonable," she muttered into the pillow, forgoing enticement and embracing childishness. "Your shift won't even start for another hour."

" _I'm_ being unreasonable?" Jack had to laugh at that, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Your morning crankiness is at an all time high today, Miss Fisher."

"I am _not_ cranky," she said mulishly, and when she turned her head to the side on the pillow, he saw that her lips were pursed in displeasure and her eyes closed.

Jack's lips quirked up as he smoothed away the frown between her eyes with his thumb.

"You sure are," he whispered, leaning down as he spoke so that his breath caressed her ear. "But as further proof that I am completely besotted with you, I'll confess I find it charming." It was not his first—nor would it be his last—time handling a prickly Phryne Fisher in the morning. He embraced the task fully. With a finger, he tugged down the sheets to bare one silky shoulder and placed a warm kiss on the soft skin. "Now, look at me so that I can see what color your eyes are this morning and kiss me goodbye."

He trailed his mouth over the back of her shoulder and the side of her neck and she arched like a kitten under his touch but in true Phryne stubbornness refused to obey his request. He bit her gently in reprimand, but sighed in defeat. "Very well," he rose from the bed. "Maybe I'll have better luck getting a warmer morning greeting from Mr. Butler."

Well aware of how this would go, Jack retrieved his tie and looped it around his neck. Before he even began to knot it, he heard her breathy voice behind him. "Jack."

He turned and couldn't contain a smile at the sight of her, wrapped in the silk sheets and kneeling at the edge of the bed. She was absolutely gorgeous in the morning, with no make-up and mussed hair and sleepy eyes. Even after all the times he'd seen her like this, it still hit him like a fist to the gut. She opened her arms in invitation and he walked to the edge of the bed.

"Of course, I'll kiss you goodbye," she murmured, arms wrapping around him, her embrace unsurprising. Regardless of her morning surliness, she was too generous and affectionate to deny him. Jack knew he wasn't walking out of the bedroom without his kiss. Indeed, she was all warmth in his arms, pressing kisses on the corners of his mouth. Jack ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing the sleek cap before tracing her cheeks, and finally those beautiful pink lips. "I'll always kiss you," she murmured, mouth tracing his jaw and then leaving a sensual trail down his throat. "I love kissing you, Jack. Even if you are disgustingly cheerful in the morning."

He laughed and felt her hands grip the ends of his as yet undone tie. Automatically, his body tensed. As she moved, the barest, most imperceptible shimmy of her shoulders sent those silk sheets slithering down her body, leaving her gloriously nude. It almost might have been accidental. But he knew better. "Phryne," he groaned in reprimand and yet like a moth to a flame, grasped her bare hips in his hands.

Casually, she began knotting the strip of fabric even as a knowing smile toyed about her lips. "Do you remember the first time I undid your oh so perfectly knotted tie?" she mused.

Jack swallowed. "Vividly, Miss Fisher." He tried valiantly to keep his gaze on her face. "I can't forget that outrageously erotic costume." Phryne met his gaze, blue orbs darkening in response to his deepening voice. "Or how you were close enough I felt nearly drunk on how goddamned good you smelled." Helplessly, he gripped her tighter, leaning into her just enough that her breasts pressed against his chest, his freshly knotted tie. "But most of all, I can't forget how the entire time you were touching me, you eyed my mouth like you owned it."

She choked out his name and lunged forward. He captured the sound immediately. His mouth open and hungry as he met hers. Phryne saw the flash of satisfaction in his eyes at the knowledge that he had unraveled her with just a few sentences, but she didn't mind. She had unraveled him with a slither of silk sheets and her hands on his tie. In this, as in everything else in their relationship, they were on equal ground.

Hands splayed, he moved from her hips to her bottom, cupping her firmly. Jack molded and squeezed until she was whimpering into his mouth, her naked body shamelessly rubbing against his fully clothed one. In the span of one kiss, she was lit ablaze. Nipples hard and aching, stomach clenching, and a throbbing between her thighs that desperately needed pressure and friction.

Clutching his lapels, she moaned huskily and as if the sound had communicated a silent message, Jack planted his right knee on the bed, effectively sliding between her thighs. The need to press her aching flesh against him and ride his thigh to oblivion was overwhelming, but he was so very put together, Phryne felt it only fair to warn him. "I'm wet, Jack," she breathed, her entire body straining to keep still and ignore the invitation of his muscular thigh between her own. "I'll leave your trousers damp and ruined."

"I don't care," he replied without hesitation. "I'll change them." At that moment, nothing mattered but the need to shatter her with pleasure. Fingers flexing on her pert bottom, he grinded her against him. Immediately, her head dropped back and she began to move against him. Soft, pleasure-filled sounds dripped from her and Jack could only imagine what the rough wool of his trousers was doing to the wet, soft bud she was stimulating with expert precision.

His mouth went dry watching her sensual movements, the rapture across her face. She was all pale, smooth skin and utter sensuality. Entranced, his splayed hands caressed up her sides and cupped her small, pert breasts. She moaned louder and pushed into his palms but didn't lose her rhythm. His thumbs swept over the hard point of her pretty, pink nipples. He knew exactly how she liked them touched, hard pressure but a slow caress.

He watched her in awe, in lust, in love. Her exposed throat beckoned like a dream; that long, lovely line a particular weakness of his. Head dipping, he pressed a deep, open-mouthed kiss to the pulse fluttering wildly beneath her skin and then he sucked. Hard. She cried out and began to tremble, one hand cupping the back of his neck as if afraid he'd stop. Of course, he didn't and he felt her pulse careen wildly under his mouth as she climaxed.

Spent and sated, she melted into him like erotic candle wax. He held her against him, stroking her back gently. Phryne tilted her head back and met his gaze, dark and sizzling. He groaned softly as his arousal pressed against her belly and one feminine hand stroked his fiercely clenched jaw. "Ah, Jack, this wasn't very fair to you." She brushed his mouth with hers very softly. "You know, Melbourne isn't going to fall apart if you're a tiny bit late for your—"

"Inspector?" A knock interrupted Phryne's words followed by Dot's sweet voice. "I'm so very sorry but Hugh is on the telephone," she called through the closed door. "There's some kind of situation at City South. He wouldn't go into details, Inspector, but he's anxious to speak to you."

"Thank you, Dot," Phryne replied. "You can let Hugh know the Inspector will be reporting for duty even earlier than usual today."

"Very well, Miss," Dot called out before retreating and Jack gave Phryne a pointed look.

"You were saying, Miss Fisher?"

She sighed dramatically and flopped back on the bed, spreading her arms. Moving quickly now, Jack went to the side of the closet where he kept spare clothes and selected an unsoiled pair of trousers.

"Do you want Mr. Butler to prepare something for you to eat on the way, Jack?" Phryne offered as he changed.

"No, that's all right." With economical movements, he re-dressed. "I'll grab something near the station after I sort out Hugh's problem." He grabbed his coat and hat and made sure his tie was precisely centered. However, before walking out of the bedroom, he turned to the naked woman sprawled on the bed. "Phryne?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Unless City South has burned down or fallen under attack, I will be back here the second my shift ends."

Her eyes twinkled as they met his. "Will you?"

"I most certainly will, Miss Fisher," he replied, his tone perfectly modulated and oh so polite. But his gaze raked her naked body and promised all manner of sins, all decadent and deliciously filthy.

"I'll be here," she replied simply. "Don't be late, Jack."


End file.
